paparazzi
by zanither
Summary: Demyx, finally back from tour... zexion missed him...ALOT... yeah sucky summary but read it anyway
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: do you smell that.

Zexion's point of view.

I waited impatiently by the window for the flashy corvette to round the corner. Exactly three months ago Demyx started out on tour... Three months, I almost died of longing. Of course Demyx called me every night without fail - he had even gone to the trouble of dragging his jet lagged and food poisoned self to the phone to talk to me- it was still a long time, Demyx being Demyx had offered, whined and begged me to come with him.

Flash back

The blonde tugged at my sleeve.

'But Zeeeexxxxxyyy' he whined, I just shook my head.

'No Dem, besides if the press found out the paparazzi would be all over you like a rash' I said, Demyx continued to annoy me.

'Demyx. I am not coming with you' I said shortly, Demyx frowned and backed off.

'Fine, but... Maybe between transverse town and radiant garden I can make a quick stop' he offered.

'No Dem. Don't exhaust yourself on my behalf' I said gently rubbing his shoulders, he smiled at me scooping me into his arms and burying his face in my hair.

'I'll miss you' he whispered.

End flashback

And miss me he did, I remember watching him board the plane, five minutes later I got a text:

I love you Zexy.

If he was there I probably would have taken him then and there on the airstrip... But by this time the plane was airborne.

Coming out of my memories I noticed his car rounding the corner and pulling into the drive.

I quickly ran to the door bouncing up and down in apprehension. The sound of camera flashes and reporters garble filtered through the door, one thoroughly exhausted Demyx stumbled through the door he was followed by his evil manager Larxene, she shot me a glare and kept following her meal ticket, you see Larxene never really liked me much, come to think of it she doesn't like anyone much. If glares could kill Larxene would be a murderer.

'Now, all is in order. Demyx I'll call you if anything happens. Your pay check will be in your account in two days' she snapped turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her. Demyx gave me a tired smile and stumbled forward.

'Hey Zexy, I'm back... Did ya miss me' he yawned; I nodded and pulled him into a back breaking hug, taking in his scent.

'Never leave me again' I whispered, Demyx chuckled a little, squirmed out of my grasp and promptly collapsed onto the couch, his eyes closed.

'hey Demy, Dem' I said gingerly shaking his shoulder, he rolled over and groaned I protest of being woken, it was my turn to chuckle, lifting him to his feet and practically carrying him to our bed.

I gently laid him down, removed his shoes and jacket covered him in a blanket (I was going to take off his shirt but after three months with no Demyx, taking off his shirt could lead to... More pleasurable activities... And poor Dem was to tired for that)

'Night Dem' I whispered. I was just about to leave when he stirred and grabbed my wrist I looked down to find Demyx

Pouting at me, why does he have to be so adorable?

'Yes Dem' I asked, he pulled me onto the bed, snuggling up to me like a child would his teddy.

'Sexy Zexy' he murmured, if he was anyone else he would have gotten a thump over the back of the head with a large book.

'Welcome back' I whispered.

I woke to find Demyx curled against my chest snoring loudly. I didn't wake him to tell him how was annoyingly loud he was. Demyx needed his sleep.

Swinging my feet over the side of the bed and standing up, my knees popping into place with a loud 'snap' I quickly got dressed and walked into the small kitchen and started on breakfast.

The whole nine yards, bacon, eggs, French toast and Dem's favourite waffles.

Stacking everything onto plates and putting them on the kitchen counter I went to wake Demyx.

My trip was pointless, he was already awake. Standing up and rubbing his eyes like a child.

'ZEXY' he shouted running up to me, I flinched expecting a glomping. None came.

Demyx stood there staring at me, like I had I centipede in my hair or something.

'Errrrr, you okay there' I asked, Demyx giggled and kept on staring, a dazed smile on his face... He looked like someone just injected him with liquid happiness and then wacked him over the back of the head with a frypan.

I waved my hands in front of his face; he rolled his eyes and cupped my face in his hands staring into my eyes.

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, pulling back after only a few seconds.

'Well, thank fuck for that!' he exclaimed, I missed that the most, he'll do something really sweet and then burst out with whatever happens to come to mind first.

'I thought I was dreaming' he said sheepishly, a light blush adorning his cheeks.

'Well, I here and so is breakfast' I laughed taking his hand and attempting to drag him to the counter. Not going to happen.

'Oh, no you don't' he giggled, pulling me to his chest, kissing me fiercely tangling his fingers in my hair.

We ended up staggering backwards and flopping onto the bed, I whimpered my lungs burning and Demyx let me up for air, he tugged at the hem of my shirt before lifting it off, I blushed a little finally removing that shirt of his, spreading my hands down his chest.

'Hey, Zexy. You smell that' he said sitting up, I noticed the smell too.

'SHIT' I cursed running out of the bedroom to find the bacon burned beyond recognition, Demyx laughed.

'I take it that was breakfast' he giggled, I nodded putting on my best "screw the world" face

'Aww, don't get pissy' he purred making me want to melt into a pile of Demyx- worshiping goo.

'Let's see if we can salvage whatever that was' he smiled gesturing to the burnt lump in the bottom of the pan, I nodded glumly... The gods must hate me or something, three months with no Demyx what so ever, and then when we finally hit the sheets and were interrupted by burning bacon... BACON FOR GOD SAKE.

I watched as Demyx managed to scrape off the black gunk from the bottom of the pan throwing it into the bin and sitting down at the counter, he was about to start eating when he noticed my expression. He gave me an "I'm listening" look.

'I'm fine' I said, he looked unconvinced, scanning me with those eyes I loved so much.

He smiled, mischievous gilt in his eyes, Demyx was one of those people who can just look at you a figure out what's wrong.

'After breakfast' he said, pulling me into the stool next to him, he smiled at me again; I couldn't help it I had to smile back.

'Fine, after' I sighed and watched him stuff himself with waffles. I sat and picked at a few things.

God it was good to have him back.


	2. when doors are closed leave them closed

**Chapter two: If the doors closed then leave them like that.**

Demyx POV

I watched Zexion, he seemed down. Who could blame him; I honestly don't know what he sees in me. I mean I've just got back from a tour and guess what I like a month I'm back on the road... god it's good to see his face again, I want him so bad right now... No can't... But look at him... No.

That's what I missed the most, the way he'd look at me. He'll just be sitting there reading and I'll do something stupid, like lose a sheet of music or break a string on my sitar (okay if you've ever had one of those suckers hit you in the face you'll know what I'm on about... They hurt) and Zexion will just calmly look up and ask what happened. this generally is followed by me having a spaz about whatever happened and then him telling me to calm down.

That's what I missed most.

Zexion kept sending me glances, I knew what he wanted... It's a wonderful feeling being wanted by someone.

I swallowed and looked at him, the curtain of hair that hung in front of his face moved a little as he turned his head to lock eyes with me. He seemed anxious, I grinned and leaned forward placing a kiss on his fore head, I want more but I couldn't, it felt wrong, sure I just got home but this is gonna sound cheesy but I wanted it to... You know what who cares.

I grabbed his wrist, tugging him off his seat. He smirked and almost launched at me, I quickly accepted the forceful kiss and responded. Tangling my hands in his hair and hoping in didn't pull to hard, I pulled back and nipped at Zexion's lips, he gasped and I rolled my tongue into his mouth.

The kiss slowed to a comfortable pace, somehow we managed to fall onto the couch with Zexion sprawled on top of me.

I untangled my hands from his hair and trailed them down his back to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off, mentally scowling at having to break the kiss. Zexion quickly yanked off my shirt.

'eager' I said, he nodded, grinding his hips on mine, I moaned letting him take control.

Zexion smirked and trailed kisses down my neck, a hand fumbling with my pants, before pulling them off, his kisses got lower, nipping at my collar bone and chest.

When he reached my boxers, he grinned and tugged them off with his teeth... His fucking teeth! I love my Zexy.

'DEMYX... OPEN THIS DOOR' a distinctly familiar female voice screeched, Zexion scowled and tried to get up, I grabbed hold of his waist pulling him back down.

'who cares' I said kissing him again.

'Demyx...GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED... DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE' she screamed, I growled a little pushed Zexion off me and stormed over to the door, wrenching it open.

'what' I snarled, oh yeah I was pissed, Larxene stood, instead of the angry face I was expecting a look of pure horror instead, it was then I realized I had no clothes on... Well shit.

'look, Larxene... I'm kinda preoccupied now so you know come back in like...' I said, turning to Zexion who was still on the couch I added 'an hour you think Zexy... Now make that two we've got a lot of time to make up' I grinned. Larxene turned and fled. I chuckled to myself and closed the door running back to Zexy, crash tackling him.

'way to kill a mood' he grumbled, I frowned damn it was just getting good too, oh well bring on the persuasion.

'Aww, come on' I purred, dipping my tongue into his ear. He groaned and tilted his head back.

's-s-stop... Ha... Dem...' he panted, clearly enjoying himself.

'mood killed' I asked, Zexion shook his head. He just can't say no to my methods of persuasion.

I lay curled, panting heavily. I looked down to see Zexion asleep with a contented smile on his face. So peaceful when he's asleep. So... Beautiful... Yeah that's the word beautiful.

Well, here's the choice... I could get up and go see whatever Larxene wanted... Or I could stay here and cuddle with Zexion... Larxene can wait.


End file.
